Tis the Season!
by elriclover07
Summary: a somewhat random holiday fic. possibility of parental! RoyEd. lots of EdWin. rated T for some swearing.


**'Tis the season! Here's a special Christmas story for y'all!**** A little late, I know. But isn't it the thought that counts?**** I am going to try to get some EdWin and Parental RoyEd in here too. It should, if it turns out how I want it to, be the best of both worlds! YAY!**

The Christmas season was swiftly approaching. All of the military officers were scrambling to find the perfect gift of one another. The offices in central were colorfully decorated in festive colors. Everyone was cheerful, except one person. That would be Colonel Mustang! He was not a holiday person and it really showed.

Roy sulked around the offices all day, every day. Whenever someone brought up the dark aura that surrounds him, he simply replied with, "Tch, what would you frickin' imbeciles no? I hate Christmas; just call me the Grinch, or Scrooge!" It was a true statement. Roy really was the Colonel Bastard, especially when it came to the holidays. He really hated happiness and fun. He was truly a Scrooge. More of a Grinch though…

"Oh boy brother! Its Christmas time! I wonder if Santa will bring us anything good this year. I mean, if he goes by equivalence, we have been good enough to get a Philosopher's stone this year. Oh, wouldn't that be great! No work involved, just a simple gift of restored bodies!"

"Al, what is your problem?! Santa doesn't exist. That is all kids stuff. You serious?"

"Brother! You are going to give it away to all of the little kids! Let them believe in something, just because you grew up thinking only in black and white doesn't mean others can't have imaginations. Geesh! Don't you realize that you are probably the only child who didn't believe in Santa, _ever?_"

It was true, the elder of the Elrics never believed in a Santa. He was taught by that bastard of a father to think in either black, or white. His father never believed in anything but Alchemy; actually, you could say Alchemy was Hoenheim's God.

The Christmas season created a tense kind of atmosphere. Most couldn't believe it was Christmas time already. They were frantically searching for the funds for the obscenely expensive gifts their children wanted. Either that or they were not Christmas people to begin with!

Roy was one of those people, never liked and never will like Christmas and all the "joy" it brought people. He joked sometimes about being an atheist, scrooge, "grinchy" person. He got some cynical self-satisfaction out of the fact that he was that way. But then again, this is _Roy_ we are talking about…

"Well Lieutenant, it seems the holiday season has returned to torment me once again. Why is it that just when I think I am safe for a while, something comes up to torment me?!?!"

"I have no clue Colonel; maybe it is because you imposed this on yourself, sir."

"Well, aren't we walking the line of disrespect, Riza?"

"Apologies, sir that was rather out of line wasn't it?"

"No, I'm just being a little ornery today. It wasn't your fault, you were just telling me the truth; my apologies."

"Apology accepted, sir."

Riza had already tried to get permission to come to work decked out in Christmas attire, or at least be able to wear one Christmas pin; but she sadly failed. Something about "Cultural ignorance" or something like that… She loved the Christmas season, but the Fuehrer denied her request.

"Wow, this is going absolutely nowhere, Feury! How the hell are we supposed to get Black Hayate into this cute little Santa outfit?"

"How would I know, Breda. Obviously he detests having clothes put on him. You know, animals really don't belong in clothes. Why must Riza make _us_ do this anyways?"

"I have no friggin' clue! This is nuts; I am not risking my life to play dress-up with this stupid mutt!"

"What did I just hear!?!?! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY DOG LIKE THAT!?! JUST DO AS YOU'RE TOLD, I DO OUTRANK YOU!"

"y-y-yes r-r-r-Riza, whatever you say," both said in unison.

Edward thought long and hard about what to get for Winry. He loved her so much but didn't want to make it obvious in the form of an expensive gift or something. He really wanted to get her a ring with the philosopher's stone in it, but there was no chance in hell that would happen. That was just as likely as snow not melting in the summertime. But he knew that he had to get her something, no matter what the cost.

He had the ingenious idea for the perfect gift, he acted immediately. He planned to get her something special, something simple but elegant in a way. He was going to get her…well if you knew you wouldn't be surprised now would you? So I will keep it confidential for now.

Alphonse loved the happy spirit that accompanied Christmas. He was always like that; he loved Christmas because he got to give and everyone was happy. He was naturally I kind, caring person but this season brought that out tenfold. He always put lots of thought into his gifts and the messages in cards always were straight from the heart, hand written and beautifully presented on colorful paper.

This year he planned to get Winry a special gift that she could use forever. Alphonse thought long and hard about the whole situation and finally decided on getting her some new tools, although she might just turn around in a few weeks and hit Ed and himself with them… But that mattered not, for he knew that she would love anything that he gave her. She always thanked them scores of times for their kind offerings and followed suit by giving them gifts as well. They had been friends forever and this year Al felt as though the friendship would change for the better. Maybe this once one of Al's inklings would become truth…

It was finally the big day; it was Christmas! Christmas brought all of the military officers and their families together for a party at central office. Roy and Riza were there, as well as Edward, Winry, and Alphonse. This was kind of like a gift exchange/party. All of the military officers and the selected few that they invited got together and gave each other gifts. So, as expected, Ed would give Winry and Al and Roy their presents and vice versa. Roy would give Riza and Ed their presents and vice versa. This could go on forever.

Towards the end of the party, Ed found this the appropriate time to give Winry her gift. He had already given Al and Roy theirs, so this could be kind of like saving the best for last. He asked Winry if she could talk with him privately for a moment. She said sure and Ed led her to a small couch on the other side of the large office lobby.

"Winry,"

"Yes Edward…"

"I got you this for Christmas… I hope you like it…."

There was a long pause before Edward took the small box out of his pocket and handed it to her. The box was neatly wrapped in cloth and it was about two inches across and wide and one inch tall.

She pulled the cloth off of the parcel to reveal a small, hinged box that could contain a small item. She opened the box and gasped.

"It's beautiful! How could you afford such a beautiful ring?"

"Anything is possible I suppose… But all you need to know is that I love you and that as long as you wear this ring I will be there."

"Oh, Edward…"

As they leaned in to kiss, Roy noticed Ed's locale and was immediately fuming with rage and jealousy. He couldn't believe that Ed loved this girl so much he could afford the beautiful yellow and white gold promise ring he gave her. Nobody ever could afford that on a military paycheck. Something was fishy, either that or Ed had saved up for a very long time…

Roy wanted no needed, answers. He immediately barged into Ed's business by charging over and separating the two.

"What is the meaning of this?!?!"

"What the hell Roy!?!"

"Edward please calm down, you shouldn't be so mean to Colonel Mustang…"

"How could you have afforded such an expensive ring on a military paycheck??! Have you been saving or did you _steal_ it?"

"No I didn't steal it! I have been saving all year because I _love_ her, you ass! Who the hell do you think you are?!?"

"I think I am your superior officer and you shouldn't talk to me that way!"

"No! You can't tell me what to do anymore! I QUIT!"

"EDWARD! What are you doing? This is absurd! You can't just quit the military! I am you superior and won't let you do that! So I am stopping you!"

"You can't stop me! I am almost 18 years old and I can do what I want!"

"You still look like a twelve year old so no you can't do what you want, _shrimp_!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP? MAYBE I AM NORMAL SIZED AND YOU ARE JUST FREAKISHLY TALL! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT YOU DRUNKEN PERV! GO ASK YOU WHISKEY FOR CONSULTATION BEFORE YOU JUDGE _ME_!!!!"

Roy gasped and stormed away. Winry was in total shock. That last comment of Edward's had gone a little too far. Calling his superior officer a drunk and a pervert was uncalled for. But nonetheless Winry still loved the golden haired boy with every last beat of her heart.

She reached over and hugged the now sobbing boy and listened to his cries. She could barely hear what he was saying but she pretended to know so he could know he had somebody to rely on.

He soon stopped crying and turned to her. He looked at her with such a loving look it would have made sugar look bitter. He muttered something and then looked at the floor. Winry had heard what he said. He had asked if she hated him now. She replied with a simple "No, I could never hate the love of my life…"

He looked up, eyes sparkling and gave her a big hug. They were destined to be together…

**Well, not as good as I had planned and not so much RoyEd. Actually I don't think any was in there… But I loaded it up with EdWin! Tee hee! And it was a little rushed too. Oh well… Okay review and I am truly sorry this is late… I really had planned to have it up by Christmas, but that failed… Okay, well just review and tell me what you think:D**


End file.
